Big Violet
by XatLenore
Summary: Velvet Rose lives in a slum with her mother. (Rated M for rape, violence, child abuse ETC)
1. Chapter 1

I was born in the winter. I wish I was born in the summer so when I has birthday parties I can have a bunch of ponies over, we can all play games outside. Ain't no one comin' to my house anyway, mama says it smells too much like cat piss for anyone to come to my house. I have pictures of me as a little filly. I was always big. I was always short too. Mama says I'm growing up to be a heifer, which I think is a type of cow.

I like school but I ain't good at it. I gots problems rememberin' things like names, numbers or formulas. When are we going to have to know the names of types of triangles? But I like school. I likes my teacher, his name is Professor Bill Neigh, but we all call him Professor, he's an earth pony like me. It makes me feel nice knowin' an earth pony can actually gets a job, it makes me feel like knowing an earth pony could be so handsome. He's sometimes out of class 'cause he teaches in Canterlot some weeks. I likes Professor, I know he likes me too. He likes me cause I don't talk in his classes, I just sit in the front, right side. I can't see if I sit in the back, its just my eye sight ain't as good as the other ponies. Professor says I should get glasses, but mama says we don't have the money for that.

Professor is married to some powder coloured unicorn bitch, but I know he's gonna kick her out one day and let me move in with him. He just never said it out loud before. I know he likes me. Right now I'm sittin' in class, imagenin' what that'd be like. I raise my hand cause I have to use the bathroom, so Professor just nods at me, we got that kind of connection, we don't need to talk to each other. Some other ponies in the class laugh at me, make fun that I got in trouble, but I ain't done nothing wrong. I walk down the hallway, foals and fillies used to make fun of my weight, they call me "Big Violet" but my real name is Velvet Rose, only people who think they're my friends call Violet Rose. I don't know nopony at this school. Professor tells me its cause I don't talk much, Mama tells me nobody would want to hear my groggy ass voice anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

I go home every day. I mean where else am I supposed to go? Ha ha! I lives in a slum, mama says all earth ponies have to live in a slum 'cause the unicorns are too privileged to ever live in a place like this, so now we have to. A few Pegasus used to live here, but theys was just children, they never knew how to fly back then. Once they learn to fly they get out of here. I wish I could fly sometimes. Course I'm sure if I was ever able to fly anywhere my wings wouldn't be able to pick my fat ass up off the ground. I used to wish I wasn't so fat, when I was just a filly I wanted to be a dancer, I could move too. Mama says nobody would hire a dancer with a body like this tho, so I decides to change my mind.

On the way home I gots to walk past dirty houses, dirty roads. Everythin' in this god damn place is dirty as all hell. Its like the sun don't shine, sun don't even come up no more over here, Celestia forgot about us earth ponies. Privileged unicorn bitch back in Canterlot even became a princess a few weeks ago. Mama was furious about that. To get home I got to walk up so many stairs, it hurts my hoofs, my ankles. I don't like stairs. If I's ever famous I'd make it so nopony had to walk stairs, I'd sign every autograph.

I ain't famous tho, I just live here in a slum with my mama. I walk up and down these stairs everyday. Its not as fun as when I was a little filly. I use to run up and down the stairs, other ponies would get so mad at me. Mama would yell "BIG VIOLET YOU STOP RUNNIN' UP AND DOWN THEM STAIRS RIGHT NOW" but I would just laugh and keep going until I was beat.

I open the door to my apartment, some ponies call it a bungalow, but I don't know what that is. I am welcomed with the smell of cigarettes and cat litter and pee, mama was right. Mama's sittin' her fat ass on the couch, she don't ever move from there, she like a beached whale, course I probably look 'bout the same when I sit. I use to think I got my weight problems from mama, but I ain't nothing like her.

"Where were you?" mama asks

"I was at school"

"Why you home so late, Big Violet?"

Late? The fuck I only two minutes, thats just cause I was walkin' slow.

"I ain't late mama, I was just walkin' slow" I says, puttin' my school bag back up. I ain't got nothin' in it but pencils I found on the floor. Back in kindergarten I used to buy all kinds of school supplies, but when you's in highschool its all just pencils.

"So you think you're big shit now, Violet? Think you's can just walk around while I'm home, got fuckin' cats pissing and shittin' everywhere, who's gon' clean that up? If I got, motherfuckin' cats knockin' shit over in the kitchen, I ain't cleanin' that shit up, so who's goin' to do it, if you's too busy out walkin'?"

"Yes Mama, sorry mama" I starts cleanin'.


End file.
